


Lena's Spot

by Rubylipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Just straight up porn, Smut, Table Sex, sex without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubylipz/pseuds/Rubylipz
Summary: "Lena has this one spot on her neck that Kara knows about and it's sneaky but it makes Lena melt into a puddle, even when she's angry."





	Lena's Spot

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who sent me the headcanon on Tumblr

“Come on, Lena. You can't _seriously_ be upset Winn beat you at chess,” Kara whined, standing behind Lena as she was busy washing the dishes left from their recent game night.

“I’m not upset. I'm just… surprised,” Lena said, scrubbing the dishes harder. 

She definitely _wasn't_ upset that Winn beat her at the one game she prided herself on being a master at since age four. Definitely not upset that her undefeated reign now had a blip in her record. Definitely not upset that the reason she couldn't concentrate was because Kara was sitting behind her, watching every move, her breath hot against Lena’s neck making her hair stand. It was just a game, after all.

“You know I can tell when you're lying right? I can feel your heart rate speed up.” 

She gripped Lena’s waist, letting her lips graze over the pulsing artery in Lena’s neck. Kara let her teeth nip the skin there harshly, making Lena shudder and nearly drop the plate she was washing on the floor.

“That's… not fair...” Lena gasped, bringing her soapy hand to tangle in Kara’s hair as she sucked harder on her neck. “You can't... use your powers against me.”

“No?” Kara smiled. “Not even if I use it to do _this_?” 

She turned Lena to face her, using her strength to lift her easily. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, a small gasp escaping her lips as her core ground into a muscular stomach. Kara let her hands trail under Lena’s dress, her nails biting into pale thighs. She placed small kisses to Lena’s collarbone, dragging her teeth at the base of her neck and flicking her tongue over the small beauty mark. Kara knew that it was especially sensitive there, and she took her time to suck the flesh into her mouth. Lena buried her hands deeper in her hair and pulled, coaxing her to suck harder.

Lena started to move her hips, seeking out pressure for the throbbing between her legs. Kara’s stomach flexed, body tensing at the feeling of warm wetness soaking through Lena’s underwear into her shirt. She loved how worked up Lena was already, and she let her hands move up further and squeezed at the soft curves of Lena’s ass.

“Kiss me,” Lena begged, pulling Kara’s face up to hers. Kara happily obliged, pressing their lips together hungrily. She let her tongue trace Lena’s bottom lip, flicking softly before letting it slip into a warm mouth. Lena moaned at the feeling, letting her own tongue move in kind. 

Kara turned to the table behind them, careful not to break the kiss, and set Lena down. Lena let her legs hang open on both sides of Kara’s waist, moving her hands from blonde curls to grab at the tucked button-up, pulling it out of Kara’s pants. Lena trailed her hands up Kara’s shirt. She slowly popped open each button as they continued to taste each other, reveling in the new expanse of exposed skin under her fingertips. She felt the hard lines of Kara’s abs covered in incredibly soft skin and her core clenched almost painfully with nothing to grip onto.

Kara grabbed the hem of Lena’s dress, pulling it over Lena’s head and throwing it haphazardly to the floor. Lena smirked when Kara’s jaw went slack. She knew it was a good idea to go bra-less with this dress. She squared her shoulders back, letting her breast jut forward to give Kara a better view. The glint in blue eyes made Lena’s heart race, her chest heaving as her breathing quickened. Kara cupped Lena’s breast in either hand, massaging them gently, her thumbs grazing over the hard nipples. Lena grabbed Kara’s face eagerly, pulling her down and guiding her mouth to one of her nipples. She let her head hang back as Kara obediently took it into her mouth, moaning when Kara bites down on the sensitive bud.

Kara pushed Lena back so she laid across the table, releasing her nipple and slowly kissing a trail down Lena’s stomach. She reached the edge of Lena’s underwear. She groaned when she took in the heady scent, and she couldn't help but press a kiss to Lena’s soaked center, earning a gasp from the splayed out woman. Kara teased Lena. She ran her lips back and forth over the wet material, lifting Lena’s legs to rest on her shoulders. Lena’s hips jerked forward, seeking out more friction. 

“Please,” Lena begged. The teasing becoming too much.

Kara didn’t make Lena wait any longer. She ripped Lena’s underwear off, and Lena hissed as the cold air hit her warmth. Kara gripped Lena’s hips roughly, pulling her hard against her tongue.

_”Fuck.”_

Lena arched her back, and Kara hummed in satisfaction as the sweet, tangy wetness coated her tongue. She sucked Lena’s clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue against the small nub. Lena started to jerk frantically, desperately seeking out relief. She needed more. She wanted to feel Kara inside her. She didn't have to beg, Kara already knew exactly what she needed.

Kara positioned one of her hands under Lena’s ass, massaging her, while she brought her other hand to brush against her folds, gathering the liquid before pushing two fingers in deeply. Lena cried out at the sudden intrusion, her muscles clenching around Kara’s fingers. She let her hands pull on blonde hair, keeping her steady as she moved her hips in rhythm with Kara’s hands. Pushing and pulling, in and out. She felt so full, Kara’s fingers flexing upward, her tongue drawing different patterns. 

This was Lena’s favorite part. Kara pumping roughly inside her, sucking on her swollen clit without restraint. She could break Lena in an instant, and it only turned Lena on more as she moved under Kara’s incredible strength. She was so close, teetering on the edge. Kara could feel her walls tightening, and moved herself up to Lena’s ear.

“Come for me.”

Kara’s husky voice sent Lena over the edge. Her eyes slammed shut, her mouth open in a silent scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Her body shook as the feeling rolled over her in waves, and then stilling as she came down from the high. Kara pressed their foreheads together, pulling out and tracing her wet hand up the expanse of Lena’s body. Lena whined at the empty feeling, but watched in awe when Kara brought her fingers to her lips, sucking off the remnants. Lena grabbed Kara’s face between her hands, pulling her down into a deep kiss. She loved tasting herself on Kara’s lips. Kara pulled away, smiling down at Lena, flush and covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Are you still upset?” Kara asked, brushing their noses together.

“I can't say I am,” Lena laughed.

“What about if I told you I purposely distracted you so he could win?” Kara smiled widely, her guilt apparent on her face.

“You did what!?” Lena smacked Kara’s shoulder. 

“I'm sorry! I just couldn't go another game night hearing him whine about losing to you,” Kara explained quickly, hiding her face in Lena’s shoulder.

“So what you're tell me is that I'm _technically_ still undefeated?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kara tilted her head up to look at Lena. “Yes?”

“Then take me to the bedroom,” Lena husked in Kara’s ear.

Kara listened obediently, lifting Lena off the table easily, Lena wrapping around her to be carried off. Kara floated them to the bedroom and lowered Lena’s back onto the bed. 

“Oh no,” Lena said, flipping their position so that she sat on Kara’s hips. She pinned Kara’s wrists down above her head. “You're not getting off that easily.”

Kara smiled. She would happily take her punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @Rubylipz


End file.
